Talk:Axameter
Where is this item found, i know its a random encounter but where does it typically spawn. This is upsetting because I oh so desire this axe. Must kill Archdemon with all weaponz!!!. --FLaSHBaCK HaSH 04:01, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I'm a bit curious about this myself. I've played through several times and as of yet have not seen the random encounter that you get this axe from. Pvpgirl 14:47, December 20, 2009 (UTC) It could be that it's scripted for anyone in the Warrior class and not rogue's or mages because it assumes only warriors will have the stats? to pull it out. I haven't played with a warrior yet, but my 4th playthrough will be a warrior class so I'll see if I ever find it. My 2 rogues never ran into it and my mage hasn't yet and probably won't considering I'm already at the Landsmeet.--FLaSHBaCK HaSH 00:38, December 21, 2009 (UTC) *It is for warriors I'm pretty sure. I'm not sure what stats you need, or when it happens, but it appeared for me after I did the Urn quest, went to Denerim, and then it popped up on my way to Brecilian Outskirts. I'm playing as an Elf, so it might be that it appears when you go to your origin location? No idea. I saw someone else on a message board say it came up on their way to the same place as well so it could be there later in the game. Could just be story related, or even stat related too. Maybe you even need to be an Elf?--Jimimorrison 02:06, December 29, 2009 (UTC) *I was playing as a Warrior and found it later on in the game. Maybe it has a Strength requirement for the encounter, though i doubt it. I also found it whilst either traveling to or from the Brecilian Forest. I remember it had a trees and such very similer. Also, does anyone know what the "Lucky" stat does? Or is it just for show. Skraps 20:58, January 8, 2010 (UTC) *The item isn't a warrior-exclusive. I found it a week ago on my rogue. 17:12, January 9, 2010 (UTC) *I was wondering if it might be possible to mod the game to drop it more often, or even guarantee it drop? Svartalfimposter 20:05, April 8, 2010 (UTC) The Stats always the same? I just found this and the stats were a bit different from what was listed on this page. I changed it to what the Axameter I found was, and then I thought that maybe there were different versions of it? If anyone else has one it would be cool to compare just to make sure. Here are the stats on the one I have: Waraxe, One-handed Silverite (Tier 6) Requires: 27 Strength Damage: 9 Critical: 4.50% Armor Penetration: 5.25 Strength Modifier: 1.10 +2 Damage Lucky +10% critical/backstab damage +4 damage vs. dragons--Jimimorrison 02:41, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Just found it, kudos to the bioware for making monty python reference.--LiudvikasT 10:10, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :I just found it in my current playthrough, and its stats are: ::Type: Waraxe ::Material: Silverite (Tier 6) ::Requires: 27 strength ::Damage: 9.00 ::Critical chance: 1.50% ::Armor penetration: 3.50 ::Strength modifier: 1.10 ::+2 Damage ::Lucky ::+10% critical/backstab damage ::+4 damage vs. dragons ::...so apparently the critical and armor penetration stats can differ, if nothing else. Trueprue (talk) 23:45, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I found it (with some help from the console) and it has the same stats as what Trueprue listed. I have Qwinn's fixpack so maybe he changed the stats to be consistent with other silverite waraxes.--HolyGuardian80 (talk) 07:23, October 30, 2019 (UTC) arcane warrior I am on my 3rd playthrough, I'm a level 14 Arcane Warrior/Spirit Healer. I found the rare encounter on my way to the Brecelian Outskirts. Tehpastaboy 17:36, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I too found it on my way to the Outskirts, just after Morrigan told me about Flemeth from the Grimoire Imp Lucky Property I would assume that Lucky influences the quality of loot discovered in otherwise random locations(like a dwarven merchant belt does for money). Mictlantecuhtli 12:43, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I got this on my origins plays through as a mage, so confirmed mage/rogue/warrior. And whereas i did not notice a significant different in origins, i will say that using this axe LARGELY increased my chance of experiencing rnadom encoutners in awakening while also, noticably doubling my chance to get rare items, a system better explained in Rare Loot. However, it did seem to have a significant effect on my awakening playthrough, suggesting that potentially this stat or attribute/modifier was originally broken in origins, and was fixed for implimentation in awakening, as alot of the other unique stats/modifiers were. Whyirishman 14:50, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah.The lucky means:Better chance to get darkspawn weapons from hurlock alphas,better chance to get chevalier and commander's plate pieces,better chance to get grey warden and standard bearer helmets,and higher tier loots.I think this is the best weapon for farming rare items.-- (talk) 19:01, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :The Lucky property has no active or passive effects in the toolset, so by every indication it is unimplemented in the same manner as "Increases Monetary Gain," "Weakens Nearby Darkspawn," "Reduces Hostility" and many others. What its intended function was is unclear.Kastagir (talk) 09:01, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Is it unimplemented in Awakening and Origins or just simply Origins?Bastian9 18:42, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Queen Connection? I'm curious since acquiring this, and being corrected on the king or queen aspect of the axe. Is the "legend" told by the awestruck villagers mentioned at all in the epilogue if it was equipped on a female human noble when the archdemon was slain (and you've also romanced Alistair and become queen of Ferelden)? Mictlantecuhtli 13:54, January 27, 2010 (UTC) the drop rate it seems that the timing in the game doesn't matter u need to be traveling to or in the brecilian forest to get it and the drop rate is very low I have been farming it on my new character for three hours now.( I got it in the first ten mintues then went to grab something to eat while in a travel screen and came back to a dead charector and a unsaved game) my play time when started looking was 3 hrs i had just saved red cliffe Disregarding the above as Its not part of my post but its topic as DROP RATE seemed suitable. So, I just found this below posting and used it and worked like magic, except I had all DLC's... Sincerely, California. Main/Alistair/Leliana/Morrigan were all Level 8. All items were normal, non-DLC, DA:O only gear. I'm playing DA:O on a PC, 1.04 Patch. Summary 1) Travel to Brecilian Forest from Denerim and clear out *all* of the other random encounter fights when traveling to Brecilian Forest, then go back to Denerim. 2) Save Game in Denerim. 3) Travel to Brecilian Forest. 4) Rinse and repeat. 5) Pat self on back when it finally spawns. -- (talk) 22:04, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Ignore the companion & gear criteria suggested above. I stumbled upon the axe a week or so ago and my characters (dwarf warrior)/Sten/Leliana/Wynne were decked out in various DLC & unique items (Warden Commander armor set; Cailan's armor set; Duncan's Sword; Yusaris etc.). Since I'm looking up the axe a week after I found it, I don't remember precisely where I was traveling to/from, but I think that would've been about the time I went to hear the Dalish bitch, I mean plead for assistance. I too was surprised to find this on my 2nd playthrough, not having seen it nor heard of it when I played it on XBOX 5 yrs ago -- I figured it must have been a new addition since then. I see that the game is still riddled with unaddressed bugs & non-implemented "teaser" stats (I'm looking at you, +X% to healing effects received... I trusted you!), like the "Lucky" on this axe. Unacceptable! (sadface). The axe I got had the weaksauce Critical/Armor Penetration stats mentioned above (1.50%/3.50). FYI I'm playing on PC this time, patch v1.05. PaleUnagi (talk) 20:41, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Location I've found the Strange Woods (and the Axameter) consistently in my playthroughs. For me it always happens after I complete the Brecilian Forest and before I complete the Werewolves' Lair. If you leave the Dalish Camp and travel to the Brecilian Forest from the Brecilian Forest Outskirts (Dalish Camp) on the World Map, the random encounter should happen for you. I've also done it with different classes, so I doubt there are any requirements to get the axe. Trueprue (talk) 23:46, May 26, 2011 (UTC) After mnore than 40 playthroughs, I got this encounter tonight. I didn't know it even existed. Boy am I surprised.--Diosprometheus (talk) 02:08, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Axameter's Stat Lucky So about the weapon Axameter's stat of "Lucky". How is that stat working, do I need it to be equiped or just let it be in my inventory, so that it works. I heard that some stats are unimplemented, but is this true on every platform, as in PC, PS3 and Xbox. Or is it workin on just the consoles but not PC or otherway around. Just wanna make sure so I'm not testing anything unecessarily. And if it do work, how would I use it. Equiped or just let it be in my inventory for the "Lucky" stat to be in affect?--Zerio87 (talk) 18:59, December 25, 2012 (UTC)